Civilization
Civilization ( ) — пісня, яка звучить в іграх Fallout 3 на хвилях радіо «Новини Галактики» та Fallout 4 в ефірі радіостанції Даймонд-сіті у виконанні Денні Кея і сестер Ендрюс; текст має жартівливо-іронічний характер. Оригінал англійскою Each morning, a missionary advertises with neon sign He tells the native population that civilization is fine And three educated savages holler from a bamboo tree That civilization is a thing for me to see So bongo, bongo, bongo, I don't want to leave the Congo, oh no no no no no Bingo, bangle, bungle, i'm so happy in the jungle, I refuse to go Don't want no bright lights, false teeth, doorbells, landlords, I make it clear That no matter how they coax him, i'll stay right here I looked through a magazine the missionary's wife concealed (Magazine? What happens?) I see how people who are civilized bung you with automobile (You know you can get hurt that way Daniel?) At the movies they have got to pay many coconuts to see (What do they see Darling?) Uncivilized pictures that the newsreel takes of me So bongo, bongo, bongo, he don't want to leave the Congo, oh no no no no no Bingo, bangle, bungle, he's so happy in the jungle, he refuse to go Don't want no penthouse, bathtub, streetcars, taxis, noise in my ear So, no matter how they coax him, i'll stay right here They hurry like savages to get aboard an iron train And though it's smokey and it's crowded, they're too civilized to complain When вони ve got two weeks vacation, they hurry vacation to ground (What do they do, Darling?) They swim and they fish, but that's what I do all year round So bongo, bongo, bongo, I don't want to leave the Congo, oh no no no no no Bingo, bangle, bungle, i'm so happy in the jungle, I refuse to go Don't want no jailhouse, shotgun, fish-hooks, golf clubs, I got my spears So, no matter how they coax him, i'll stay right here They have things like the an atom bomb, So I think i'll stay where I ahm Civilization, i'll stay right here! Переклад Щоранку місіонер заманює неоновими знаками. Він розповідає корінному населенню, що цивілізація — це добре. І три навчених дикуна волають з бамбукового дерева, Що цивілізація — це штука, на яку мені варто подивитися. Бонго, бонго, бонго, не хочу покинути Конго ні за що, ні за що. Бінго, бэнгл, бангл, я такий щасливий в цих джунглях, відмовляюся їхати. Не хочу ні яскравих вогнів, ні фальшивих зубів, ні дверних дзвінків, ні поміщиків, я в цьому впевнений. Так що, як би вони не вмовляли, я залишуся тут. Я погортав журнал, що ховала дружина місіонера (Журнал? Що сталося?). Я побачив, як цивілізовані люди можуть збити тебе автомобілем (Ти знаєш, що ти можеш так покалічитися, Деніел?). А в фільмах, за перегляд яких доводиться платити дуже багато кокосів (Що ж вони там бачать, дорогий?) Нецивілізовані види, які кінохроніка знімає з мене. Бонго, бонго, бонго, він не хоче кинути Конго ні за що, ні за що. Бінго, бэнгл, бангл, він щасливий в цих джунглях, відмовляється їхати. Не хочу ні маєтків, ні ванн, ні машин, ні таксі, шум у моїх вухах. Так що, як би вони не вмовляли, я залишуся тут. Вони поспішають, як дикуни, щоб потрапити на залізний поїзд, І, хоча він димний і багатолюдний, вони занадто цивілізовані, щоб скаржитися. Коли у них двотижневу відпустку, вони поспішають на базу відпочинку (І що вони там роблять, дорогий?) Вони плавають і рибалять, це — те, що я роблю цілий рік. Бонго, бонго, бонго, він не хоче кинути Конго ні за що, ні за що. Бінго, бэнгл, бангл, він щасливий в цих джунглях, відмовляється їхати. Не хочу ні в'язниць, ні рушниць, ні рибальських гачків, ні гольф-клубів, у мене є мої списи. Так що, як би вони не вмовляли, я залишуся тут. У них є такі штуки, як атомна бомба. Так що, я думаю, я залишуся де я і є. Цивілізація, залишуся тут. За лаштунками Пісня, відома також як Bongo, Bongo, Bongo (I don't Want to Leave the Congo), написана Bob Hilliard і Carl Sigman, вперше прозвучала в бродвейському мюзиклі Angel in the Wings у виконанні Elaine Stritch, потім записана на студії Decca Records у виконанні Денні Кея і сестер Ендрюс (каталожний номер 24462). 14 листопада 1947 року пісня досягла чартів музичного журналу «Біллборд» і протрималася там 10 тижнів, дійшовши до третього місця. Відео 320px|left en:Civilization es:Civilization fr:Civilization pl:Civilization ru:Civilization Категорія:Пісні Fallout 3 Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4